Restricted
by minichurros123
Summary: The DunBroch clan and the Viking clan on Berk haven't been on good terms for a long time but what happens when the princess of DunBroch and the Viking clan leader's son meet and become friends? What happens when they start to slowly fall in love? This starts when Hiccup shoots down Toothless and you'll see where Merida turns her mum into a bear later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a Brave/HTTYD fan fic so beware. I'm also not good with writing accents but if you have tips, feel free to put them in the comments. I absolutely love this pairing it was just that I needed an idea for a story to put them in. Anyway, let's continue on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Ancient Story

Third Person's P.O.V.

Two clans have been at war for a very long time, the Viking village on Berk and the DunBroch. The two only talk when it comes to trading and the only ones who talk about trading are the two clan leaders. Guards are present from both clans in case things get out of hand.

The war started when the Vikings were looking for a home to settle on. They had been on boats for many months when they came across the highlands where the Scottish had already settled so the Viking leader went to ask the clan leader if they could stay. The clan leader was a nice guy as long as you followed his orders so he divided the island in half, the left side for them and the right for the Vikings. The Vikings were very thankful and he said he would let them stay as long as they stayed in their boundaries. The Vikings agreed and set up to building their village right away. The Vikings and the clan, which they found out was the DunBroch clan, traded every so often and actually became great friends.

It was two months after the Vikings had settled that one greedy old man found out the DunBroches had a lot of gold hidden away in their castle. His name was Mushroom. Mushroom gathered up two other greedy people and told them to break into the castle and get the gold. The two were a little afraid of going over the boundary but Mushroom reminded them of the gold and they forgot the fear. The two Vikings were in the gold room, after sneaking past the sleeping guards, when one tripped and caused a loud clatter that woke the guards. They captured the two Vikings and sent them to the throne room where the clan leader was waiting. He was angry that the Vikings broke their promise and tried to steal his gold. He sent most of his men to attack the Viking village.

During the time when the two greedy Vikings had left, two townsfolk of the DunBroch clan had snuck into the Viking village. They had heard that the Vikings had a lot of fur which would make the two townsfolk very rich if they sold it. They had just gotten to the shed with the fur when two Vikings patrolling the area saw them. The two Vikings snuck up on them and captured them, then took them to the Viking leader. He was also angry and sent most of him and most of his people out to attack the DunBroch leader.

They met up at the boundary line and almost attacked each other but the two leaders ordered them to stop.

"Why are you here, Acair?" the Viking leader asked.

"I'm askin' the same question, Gunnar."

"Two of your people tried to steal our fur," Gunnar growled angrily.

"Well, two of yers tried to steal our gold," Acair growled back," I set up one rule and ye break it. I want ye and yer people to leave by dawn or we will use force."

There were a lot of gasps on the Vikings' side but Gunnar nodded.

"We will be gone by dawn Acair. When we do find a place to stay though, I'd like to continue trade with you."

"Alright, as long as ye aren't on the island anymore."

"Deal."

The two shook hands and left back to their villages. Gunnar gave orders to pack up what they came with, plenty of food and water, and to get on the boats before dawn. The Vikings did as they were told this time. Gunnar found out who the two were that had tried to steal from Acair and that they were still at Acair's. A messenger hawk came with a letter for Gunnar. He took it and it said that he could kill the two who had tried to steal from him. Gunnar wrote on another piece of paper that Acair could also kill the two Vikings. He didn't need two greedy Vikings in his village. The two people from DunBroch were placed in the center of the village with their hands behind their backs. Gunnar easily hacked their heads off with his axe and they left, leaving the two bodies to the buzzards. Mushroom was disappointed that he didn't get some gold but he hid it easily so nobody would question him.

One day after leaving the Scottish highlands, they found another island that had nobody on it so they claimed it as their home. When they were trying to come up with a name for it, a woman went into labor. She gave birth to a son that she named Berk.

"This is the first baby to be born on this island. We shall name the island after him, Berk," Gunnar said.

The Vikings still live on Berk till this day. They have not left but they have encountered a slight pest problem. Dragons.

**A/N: I wrote this to explain why the two clans don't like each other and I'm also not sure how Berk got its name so I came up with a reason. Remember, if you have any tips on accents for me, feel free to put them in comments or you can just comment how you thought this chapter was. You can also favorite and/or follow this story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it and please feel free to leave tips or just what you thought about it in the comments. They're not really at war, just not on good terms with each other but they still trade so sorry for the confusion. **

Chapter 2: Meeting the First Time

Third Person's P.O.V.

Stoick the Vast had just landed his ship on the shore of the Scottish highlands to meet with King Fergus for trading. He had to bring his son Hiccup because his mother hadn't been feeling so well lately and everyone else was busy because the last dragon attack had caused a lot of damage. He kept a hand on Hiccup's shoulder so he wouldn't wonder off. Hiccup was small and couldn't really defend for himself seeing as he was only five and smaller than the other Viking children so he didn't want some DunBroch villager taking him and killing him. He entered the meeting room where a large table was set up and sat down in his chair, pulling Hiccup into his lap.

"Now son, be quiet while me and King Fergus have our talk," Stoick whispered into his son's ear.

Hiccup nodded and clutched his toy dragon, which his mother had given him, to his chest. King Fergus came walking in with what looked like a large ball of curly fiery red hair on his back. He sat down and pulled a little girl about Hiccup's age onto his lap.

"Sorry 'bout bringing Merida to this but her mother is visiting relatives and won't be back 'til tomorrow," Fergus said.

"It's alright, I had to bring Hiccup along," Stoick said.

"Now let's begin."

While the two older men talked, both of the kids played with their own toys; Hiccup with his dragon and Merida with her little wooden horse. It was about a quarter of the way into the conversation that Hiccup had that urge to go. He began to poke his father's arm and it was on the third poke that he finally got his attention.

"What is it Hiccup? I'm a little busy at the moment," Stoick said, a little annoyed.

"I gotta go," Hiccup said urgently.

"*sigh*, Is it alright if he uses your bathroom?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, I'll have one of me guards show him the way." King Fergus was about to wave a guard over but was stopped by Merida.

"I can show him the way! Please, Daddy?" Merida asked and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright," Fergus said and Merida jumped off his lap.

"C'mon Haddock!" Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him along.

They made a couple turns until they came to a single door in an empty hall.

"Here ye go," Merida said.

"Thanks," Hiccup said quietly and went in.

When he came back out, he saw Merida waiting for him.

"We better get back soon or we'll get in big trouble," Hiccup said quietly.

"Naw, c'mon, I want to show ya something!" Merida grabbed his hand again and dragged him off again.

"But we'll get in trouble!" Hiccup said as he struggled not to fall flat on his face.

"No we won't as long as we keep it a secret," Merida said and stopped at a door.

She opened it and there was a large staircase. Merida continued to pull Hiccup along until they came to a large field with targets on the other end.

"This is where Daddy has me practice me archery and sword fightin' but I just started so I'm not that good yet," Merida said.

"I'm not good at sword fighting or archery so. In fact, I'd probably injure myself or at least that's what everybody except my mom says. Everybody thinks that I ruin everything," Hiccup said and gripped the toy dragon tighter.

"No ya don't. How 'bout I teach ya some stuff?" Merida said and brought him a training sword.

"That's not the best idea," Hiccup said but Merida shoved the handle into his hands.

The tip of the blade hit the ground since Hiccup couldn't hold it up.

"C'mon Haddock, lift the blade off the ground," Merida said as she grabbed her training sword.

Hiccup managed to lift it but he didn't know how long he could hold it.

"Now practice the swing."

Hiccup tried but both he and the sword fell to the ground.

"Maybe we should start you with archery. It's much easier than swords," Merida put away the swords and grabbed two bows and some arrows.

"So ya just pull it back, relax, aim, take a deep breathe, let it out slowly, and let go," Merida instructed.

Hiccup did as she asked and Merida checked and corrected the things he was doing wrong. They did this multiple times until he hit the third ring towards the middle.

"We should head back now since it's been awhile," Hiccup said.

"These meetings take a while so don't worry. Besides, I want ta give ya a quick tour of our castle," Merida said.

Hiccup followed her around while she showed him different rooms and secret passages built in the castle long ago by her ancestors. Hiccup paid attention since he knew he would never see this again. They were outside the room that their dads were in when Merida stopped him.

"Now, before ya go I need ya to promise me something. Promise me that ya will practice archery and sword fightin' until we meet again, to get as good as ya can and never give up. And don't let what people say stick in your mind and that you can do great things. Pinky promise Haddock," Merida said and held out her pinky.

Hiccup wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I promise."

Merida opened the door and they walked in. The two men noticed they came in and stood up.

"I best be goin' now that Hiccup's back."

"Yes, Merida, it's time for your lessons," Fergus said and scooped Merida up.

"Yay!" Merida said," Bye Haddock."

Merida waved.

"Bye Merida," Hiccup waved back and followed his dad out back to the boats.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Now to think of how the next one will go. Remember, you can leave me tips on accents or just say how you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there lads and lassies! I don't think it's been that long since I last updated but that's a good thing! Anyway, I'll let you read on before I start to ramble. **** And I don't own Brave or HTTYD. This also starts off when Hiccup is looking for Toothless after he shot him down.**

Chapter 3: The Message

Third Person's P.O.V.

11 years after Hiccup and Merida meet…

Hiccup was in the forest, looking for the Night Fury that he'd shot down but couldn't find, placing another X in his book. He then began scribbling angrily all over the map and shut the book, placing it in the pocket in his vest.

"Why do the gods hate me? Some people lose their knife or their mug, no not me; I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily.

He hit a branch but it came back and slapped him in the face. He yelped and looked up and noticed the branch was nearly broken off the tree like something big had hit it hard. Hiccup looked in the direction the branch had been broken and noticed a deep trail in the ground and the trees surrounding the trail were all broken. Hiccup slid down into the trail and walked to peek over a small hill where he saw the Night Fury. The small Viking gasped and quickly ducked back into hiding. Hiccup peeked back over and quickly pulled out his hand knife. He slid down the little hill and ducked behind a large rock and then came out after seeing it wasn't moving.

"Oh wow, I did it. Oh I did it, this fixes everything! Yes, I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Hiccup put a foot on the dragon's shoulder but was shoved off and hit the rock he'd been hiding behind. He held his knife out as the dragon exhaled loudly. He looked over at the dragon's face and saw its yellowish-green eye open and looking at him. Hiccup looked over the dragon's body, feeling a little sorry for it as he held his knife above it. He looked back at its face and it let out a sound like he was doing a small plead to let him go. The Viking began taking in deep breathes.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father."

Hiccup switched the knife's position in his hand so the blade was facing downward.

"I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" Hiccup yelled at the dragon.

He raised the knife above his head and was about to strike but looked into the dragon's eyes. It looked back at him with a scared look, like how he did. He shook his head and prepared to bring the knife down again. The dragon let out a sound of defeat and rested its head on the ground. Hiccup sighed and rested the knife on top of his head, then looked at the knife and then at the ropes that were around the dragon.

"I did this," Hiccup said, backing away.

He looked around and then back at the ebony colored dragon lying there, tied up in the ropes. The boy kneeled down next to the beast and began to cut away at the ropes. The dragon's eyes popped open in surprise and he looked over in Hiccup's direction. He felt the ropes loosen and when Hiccup cut the last one he pounced on the boy, sending him flying back and hitting the large rock. Hiccup began to breathe fast as one of the dragon's paws was pressing down on his chest and his neck was in between its claws. The dragon glared at him with its eyes and it scared Hiccup half to death. Hiccup tried to squirm out from under the large paw but it just pressed down harder. The ebony beast opened its mouth, spread out its large wings, and let out a loud roar right in Hiccup's face, then flew off into the forest, leaving Hiccup frozen to the bones. Hiccup let out a deep breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding, scooped up his knife, and stood up. He watched its silhouette as it flew off and disappeared then turned around to leave but his legs gave out from under him and he face planted with the ground. When Hiccup regained the feeling in his legs and could walk, he left back home.

It was dark when he got back home. He snuck in and saw his father poking at the fire and quickly made a beeline for the stairs. When he was half way up the stairs, his father spoke.

"Hiccup."

"Dad, uh, uh, I have to talk to you Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

"I don't won't to fight dragons."

"I think it's time you learned how to fight dragons."

"What?"

They said these sentences at the same time.

"Uh, you go first," Stoick said.

"No you go first," Hiccup said.

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning," the large Viking said.

"Aw man, I should've gone first uh 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?"

"You'll need this," Stoick said and handed Hiccup a large axe.

Hiccup struggled under the weight of the large weapon in his arms.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup said.

Stoick just chuckled.

"Oh c'mon yes you do."

"Rephrase, Dad, I can't kill dragons," Hiccup said, hoping his dad would actually listen this time.

"But you will kill dragons."

"No I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" Hiccup asked shaking his head.

"This is serious son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you," Stoick said, taking the axe and placing it back in Hiccup's hand correctly," That means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of, this."

The larger Viking gestured to the entire smaller one.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said annoyed.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal?"

Hiccup sighed and said,

"Deal," in defeat.

Stoick picked up a large basket.

"Good, train hard, I'll be back, probably."

Stoick grabbed his hat, placed it on his head, and left.

"And I'll be here, maybe."

After Stoick left, Hiccup left the axe at the bottom of the stairs and headed up to his room. He was taking off his boots when he saw a rolled up piece of paper tied with a faded light blue ribbon on his bed that wasn't there this morning. Hiccup recognized the ribbon from the handle of the training sword Merida had shoved into his hands long ago. He stood up and grabbed it, untying the two foot long ribbon, shoved it in his vest pocket with his book, and unrolled the parchment. It said, **(A/N: Sorry for interrupting but for the message, Hiccup is hearing it in Merida's accent from when they were kids because he doesn't know what she sounds like now so I didn't want to cause any confusion as to why it's written in her accent.)**

'Aye Haddock, how's life treatin' ya? I know it's been awhile but I finally got my own messenger hawk so I can secretly send letters to ya. I knew ya would recognize the ribbon from trainin'. But listen, I'm sneakin' onto yer island to see ya! I need a place ta meet ya there and I told my parents I'm goin' to visit a relative a long ways away but the hawk they'll use is trained to go straight ta me so they won't know I'm there. Just send a letter back 'cause the hawk should still be there somewhere and after I get your letter I'll be there in about two days. You better have been practicin' while I was gone.

Merida.'

Hiccup looked up when he heard some shuffling and saw the hawk sitting up in the rafters. Hiccup grabbed a piece of paper, a charcoal stick, and some wool string. The boy sat down on his bed and used the frame as a hard surface to write on.

'Hey Merida, life's going well I guess. How's yours? I did recognize the ribbon so that was a good idea. That's great you're sneaking on the island and all but you could get killed if any of the Vikings see you! I know I won't change your mind so I'll draw a map on the back of this and circle the place I want you to go and how to get there but be careful of dragons when you come. I'm surprised your hawk hasn't been eaten. Again, be careful and I'm serious Merida, they're dangerous if you don't know how to handle them. And I have been practicing so don't worry. How about a practice fight sometime on your stay here?

Hiccup.'

Hiccup drew on the map, rolled up the paper, tied the wool string around it, and whistled for the messenger hawk to come down. It did and took the letter into its claws then left back to the Scottish Highlands. Hiccup then climbed into bed, many thoughts on his mind as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Yay, Merida's coming in four days! I'm sorry if the chapters seem a little short right now but most will get longer as the story progresses. I hope you guys like this so far ad remember feel free to leave tips, comments, follow, and favorite. See you later lads and lassies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 everybody! Hope it's going well so far for you guys and I can't believe July is already about half way over! I don't want to go back to school but I also want to because I'm starting my first year of high school. I don't own HTTYD or Brave and this starts at where Tuffnut and Ruffnut say how they're hoping to get injured. The **_italics _**are Hiccup's thoughts.**

Chapter 4:

Third Person's P.O.V.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut said.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or lower back," his sister and twin, Ruffnut, replied.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid said.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it," Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone as he came into the arena, _Hope I don't get seriously injured before Merida gets here._

"Oh great who let him in?" Tuffnut asked annoyed.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village," Gobber said, waving his hook for dramatic effect.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout said and the twins laughed.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sector **(A/N: I couldn't hear what he said.) **and sane and go after the more Viking like teens instead," Gobber said and patted Hiccup on the shoulder," Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder."

_Well that's a good thing._

"Speed eight armor sixteen," Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight venom twelve."

"Can you stop that!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs," and the Gronckle."

Gobber placed his hand on a lever next to the door the Gronckle was behind.

"Jaw strength eight," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

"Whoa, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked quickly.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber pushed the lever down.

The log holding the doors close was lifted and the Gronckle burst through the doors and the teens scattered.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor," Hiccup said,_ I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

"Plus five speed," Fishlegs said.

"A shield," Astrid said.

"A shield, go. The most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield," Gobber said, shoving a shield into Hiccup's hand.

The twins had grabbed the same shield and began to fight over it.

"Get your hands off my shield," Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Take that one it has a flower on it, girls like flowers," Tuffnut said and motioned with his head where the shield was.

Ruffnut then hit her twin on the head with the shield they were fighting over.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it."

They began to fight over it again and the Gronckle shot it with a blast of fire, blasting the shield away and knocking the twins to the ground.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out," Gobber said.

"What?" Tuffnut said in a daze from hitting his head.

"Those shields are good for another thing; noise and make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

Everybody that wasn't out began to bang the weapons that they had brought with them against their shields and the Gronckle became confused, the teens becoming blurry images to it.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Correct six, that's one for each of you."

The Gronckle blasted the shield out of Fishlegs and it shattered against the wall.

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber said and Fishlegs ran away screaming.

"Hiccup, get out there!" Gobber yelled as Hiccup walked out from behind a wood plank.

The Gronckle blasted at Hiccup but missed, hitting the wall and making Hiccup duck back behind the wood plank.

_Ok Hiccup, you have to survive so Merida gets here safely._

Astrid and Snotlout were the only ones out in the open as the Gronckle looked around.

"So anyway I moved into my parent's basement, you should come by some time to work out, you look like you work out," Snotlout said but then his shield was blasted by the Gronckle and he fell back.

"Snotlout, you're done."

_Ok, just me and Astrid._

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope, just you," Astrid said and ran out of the way.

Hiccup's shield was blasted from his hand and he fell back.

"One shot left."

Hiccup chased his shield and the Gronckle took this opportunity to go after him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled when he saw Hiccup trapped between the Gronckle and the wall.

_Oh Gods, please protect Merida and make sure she gets off the island safely, _Hiccup pleaded as the dragon opened its mouth.

Gobber stuck his hook into the Gronckle's mouth and yanked it away so it blasted the wall above Hiccup and he dragged it off.

"And that's six. Go back to bed you over-grown sausage," Gobber said and swung the Gronckle back into its prison, locking it," You'll get another chance don't you worry. Remember, a dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill."

The large Viking yanked Hiccup to his feet by his arm and Hiccup looked at where the fire blast had hit the wall, still sizzling and had a faint orange ring of embers. They all left and Hiccup immediately left to the forest where he had released the Night Fury. On the way there, he was thanking the gods and Gobber many times for saving his life. Now he just had to survive the rest of dragon training.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked as he weighed the weight ball attached to the end of the rope in is hand.

Hiccup was confused on why the Night Fury didn't kill him. Maybe it was because Hiccup chose to let it go instead of cut out its heart? Today wasn't foggy but actually sunny and pleasant so Hiccup walked on seeing if the Night Fury was still around until he came to a cove.

"Well this was stupid."

Hiccup looked around at the cove entrance and found some black round scales on the ground. He knelt down and picked one up, rubbing his fingers on it and then there was a flash of black and a roar that passed in front of him. Hiccup scrambled backwards and quickly looked to see what was scratching at the cove wall. It was the Night Fury and Hiccup watched as it fell down, sailed over the lake and landed on the other side. Hiccup's eyes widened in amazement and a small smile flashed over his face. He went to a lower rock platform to get a closer look and watched as the Night Fury tried to fly out of the cove but landed below him. He watched in confusion and amazement as it kept trying to fly out but remembered he had his book and charcoal stick so he quickly took them out. He made a quick sketch of the Night Fury.

"Why don't you just, fly away?"

Hiccup then noticed one of the dragon's tail fins were missing and blurred out one of the fins in the sketch, leaving a black smudge. He watched again as the injured dragon tried to fly again and land roughly by the lake's edge. The Night Fury caught sight of a fish and snuck closer then strikes but came back with nothing. Hiccup accidentally dropped his charcoal stick and it made a noise, catching the attention of the Night Fury. It looked up at him with remembrance in its eyes and Hiccup sat up. Hiccup tilted his head and the ebony dragon did the same. Hiccup stayed there for a little while watching the dragon while it vice versa. It began to get dark when clouds blocked the sun and Hiccup headed home.

_Oh wait! That was the place I wanted Merida to meet me. I better meet up with her before she gets there._

Hiccup was soaked by the time he got to the Great Hall for dinner and he was hungry. He heard Gobber and the other teens talking on where Astrid went wrong. Hiccup was about to sit down but Snotlout scooted over into his spot so he took his chicken leg and went to an empty table.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked for how he wasn't hard on himself.

"Uh, he showed up," Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut said.

"He's never where he should be,' Astrid said, her voice full of anger.

"Thank you Astrid," Gobber said hitting Ruffnut and Tuffnut upside the head as he walked past," You need to live and breathe this stuff."

He pulled out a book and placed it on the table.

"The Dragon Manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of. No attacks tonight, hurry up."

Tuffnut dropped the knife he'd been balancing.

"Wait, you mean read?" he asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout asked irritated.

"Oh, I've read it like seven times…"

Hiccup blanked out on what everybody was talking about and thought of how he should meet up with Merida. She should be here in three days so he had to make sure to be waiting on the shore on the third day. Dragon training should be over by the time of day that she would arrive so all he had to do was hide out in the woods by the shore and find a new place for her to stay. It would be very easy seeing as nobody cared where he was. Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when everybody started to leave except for Astrid.

"So I guess we'll share-"Hiccup started but was interrupted.

"Read it," Astrid said and left.

"Uh, all by myself then, wow, so uh, okay, I'll see you uh."

Astrid slammed the door and everything was quiet.

"Tomorrow."

Hiccup sighed and went to get a longer lasting candle since he knew he'd be there a while. The other few Vikings who were there left everything completely quiet. Hiccup sat down and opened the book.

"Dragon classification class; strike class, fear class, mystery class."

Hiccup opened to a certain page and began to read. There were many dragons, the Thunder Drum, Timber Jack, Scaldron, and many others. Hiccup was feeling queasy when all of the dragons said 'extremely dangerous kill on sight'. He jumped when thunder boomed loudly and calmed himself down. Hiccup got even more queasy and frightened with what all these dragons could do and wanted to close the book but forced himself to continue. And then he came to Night Fury but everything was unknown except for one sentence.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulled out his book and opened it to the sketch of the Night Fury and then laid it on top of the Dragon Manual. He stared at it until another round of thunder broke him out of that trance. He tucked the books under his vest, blew out the candles, and sprinted back to his house, still getting soaked thanks to the downpour. He changed into dryer clothes and got into bed.

"Ok Hiccup, you just have to survive dragon training and make sure to find a safe for Merida to stay until she goes back home. You can do that, with a lot of luck," Hiccup said, emphasizing on the word 'lot'.

**A/N: I want to go along with the movie because it's kind of based on that plot but with some other things and some of the movie Brave mixed in and I wanted to also show Hiccup's thoughts on Merida during dragon training. Next will be how Merida is and what she's thinking. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the Boat

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was early morning when Merida woke up in her extremely soft bed and groaned. It was one of those days where she didn't have to act like a princess and she usually didn't wake up this early but she knew why. She was excited to see if she got a letter back and there sitting on the table was a letter rolled up and tied with a wool string and her hawk sitting on its perch asleep. Merida quickly hopped out of bed, unrolled the letter, and began to read.

"I'm not scared of some stupid Vikings who think they're all big and tough," Merida said as she turned the paper over.

The place Hiccup wanted to meet Merida was a little ways in on the island but luckily she was taking Angus so at least it wouldn't take as long to get there. Merida placed the paper in her bag and quickly dressed into her normal dark blue cotton dress and grabbed her bow, quiver full of arrows, and her bag. She headed down to the dock where she would meet up with her brothers, mom, and dad to say good bye. The captain of her ship was an old friend and had seen Merida and Hiccup play together when they were younger so he kept the secret of how he was taking her to Berk instead of her Great Grandma Haggis about a half a month away so she had about a month to stay at Berk with Hiccup before she headed home. It took a few minutes to get down there and to the ship but she was instantly brought into a hug by her dad.

"I'm gonna miss ya Merida."

"I'm gonna miss ya too Dad but don't worry, I'll be back," Merida said.

The twins gave her hugs and each of them gave her a special candy wrapped in clothe.

"Thanks boys," Merida said, placing the sweets in her bag.

Her mum was the last person to hug and it was an awkward hug.

"Be good, study yer studies, and don't get into trouble," Elinor said.

"Yes Mum," Merida said and boarded the boat.

She waved to her family as they took off and then headed down below deck. Acair, her captain, had brought some training swords, extra arrows, a bow, and some targets for her and Hiccup to use. She wondered how far Hiccup had come along in his practice. It had been eleven years and Merida had come very far and she could easily make a bulls-eye. Merida set her bag next to her bed and headed up on deck, feeling the warm rays of the sun warm her skin. The sea breeze blew her hair out of her face and it left a salty smell in her nose. She stood next to Acair where she got a good view of her home, now only a small speck in the distance.

"Are ye excited to see yer friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in forever."

"What is yer friend's name again?"

"Hiccup."

"Sounds like a fine name for a Viking," Acair said, a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go check on Angus."

Merida headed down below deck and headed to a room at the end of the hall made for livestock. The huge black and white horse whinnied when Merida walked in.

"Wanna go above deck?" Merida asked and took Angus' reigns off a hook on the wall.

Angus looked excited as Merida took him above. He breathed in the salty air and began to search the deck of anything interesting.

"He's happy tae be out of that stall," Acair said as he walked over to the side of the boat where they were.

"He always likes tae be outside," Merida said, stroking Angus' mane.

"I remember when ye went tae pick that horse and ya picked the smallest one they had for his breed. Yer father kept trying tae get ya tae pick the biggest one but ye wouldn't change yer mind. Ye have always been so stubborn, even today," Acair chuckled.

"Guess it runs in the family."

Acair headed back up to the wheel and Merida leaned on the railing, staring out at the open waters in the direction they were heading. Angus nudged her and let out a low Winnie.

"We won't get in trouble Angus so stop worryin'," Merida said as she stroked Angus' muzzle and continued to stare out at open sea.

**A/N: CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE! *happy dance*. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lads and lassies! I know there were some mistakes in the last chapter that I didn't capture while checking it but then again I was tired while checking it. Sorry for any mistakes I don't catch in this story and I'll try my best to catch them!**

Chapter 6: Day Two

Third Person's P.O.V.

Today in dragon training hadn't gone so well for Hiccup. They were dealing with the Deadly Nadder in a maze and when he went to tumble with his shield to sneak past the Nadder, he didn't make it all the way and things went into chaos. The whole maze was knocked down and when Astrid jumped off of a falling wall, he didn't move and she fell on top of him, making it a little awkward. Her axe was stuck in his shield and she couldn't yank it out so she hit the Nadder with it when it came to attack. The shield had shattered and all Hiccup did was curl up into the fetal position. Astrid asked angrily if this was some type of joke to him. She went on about how their parents' war was about to become theirs and to figure out which side he was on. Everybody left after that and Hiccup went to his house to grab a shield and a fish to bring to the cove. Hiccup climbed down in between the rocks of the cove wall to get to the bottom and held the shield in front of him. He tossed the fish over the shield and it landed on the grassy ground a couple feet away. The small Viking peeked out but the onyx dragon never came so he stepped forward, only for the shield he held to get stuck in between two rocks. Hiccup crawled under it and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge so he left it. He picked up the smelly fish and slowly walked around the cove. Behind him on a tall rock was the Night Fury, stalking him like a predator would its prey and looking ready to pounce. Before it could though, Hiccup caught a glimpse of its shadow and turned around so the Night Fury climbed down the rock, smelling the fish and lifting its head in the air and walked cautiously. Hiccup held out the fish and the Night Fury almost went for it but saw the tip of his knife poking out of his fur vest and stopped, growling at it. The small Viking went to take it out but the dragon's growl stopped him and he took his hand away and then he tried again, this time only grabbing the tip of the handle. He slowly pulled it out, held it at arm's length, and dropped it. The onyx beast motioned with his head to drop it in the lake so Hiccup scooped it up with his foot and tossed it in. As if a curtain had lifted, the NIGHT FURY, THE CREATURE OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH ITSELF, sat down and looked at Hiccup with large innocent greenish-yellow eyes as if it were a puppy. Hiccup held out the fish in both of his hands and the dragon warily crawled forward and opened its mouth.

"Huh, toothless, I could've sworn you had-"

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, the Night Fury unsheathed its teeth and snatched the fish out of his hands, gulping it down easily.

"Teeth."

The black dragon began to go towards Hiccup and sniff at him but Hiccup began to back up.

"Uh, uh, I, uh, no, no, no, I, I don't have anymore," Hiccup said, falling onto his butt and scooting back into a rock.

The Night Fury stared at him and then its eyes rolled back into its head. He began to make regurgitating sounds and then coughed up a headless fish.

"Ugh," Hiccup said, grimacing as he felt the dragon drool soak through his shirt.

The dragon sat on its haunches and watched as the Viking sat up and took the fish in his hands. It stared at him and Hiccup stared back. The onyx creature looked at the fish then back at Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at the fish and back at the creature as realization hit. He sighed as he hesitantly took a bite and 'hm'd in fake delight. Its ears stood up and Hiccup 'mhm'd as he lifted the fish a little. The Night Fury made a gulping sound and the boy gave the dragon a 'are you kidding me?' look. All and all, Hiccup swallowed the fish, almost puking, and gave the dragon a smile. The black creature gave him a confused look and then copied him and gave a gummy smile and Hiccup reached out to touch its snout. The smile disappeared and it bared its teeth. It flew off and landed roughly on the other side of the cove. Hiccup watched as it burned the ground in a circle and laid down on the warm rocks. He snuck over and sat down near it. It looked at him and let out a sound of annoyance as it laid its head down and covered its face with its fin. The small Viking reached out to touch the fin but the onyx beast lifted up its tail and Hiccup stood up quickly and walked off.

'_I better stay alive for Merida._'

Hiccup went over to sit on a rock and think for a bit.

'_Okay, any other spots on the island I can have Merida stay at? I want to have it nearby so maybe I can look around before it gets too dark. Or maybe I can move him somewhere? No, that wouldn't work. For once, I'm stooped on something._'

Hiccup found a stick next to the rock and picked it up, absentmindedly doodling in the dirt. He didn't really pay attention to what he was drawing until he noticed the Night Fury looking over his shoulder and watching him. He was drawing Merida from when he last saw her eleven years ago, holding a bow that was strung with an arrow. The dragon behind him waddled off and he watched as it came back with a branch and began to draw its own creation. It ended up whacking him in the head but it didn't hurt too badly so he let it go. The large onyx lizard with wings circled around him and finally stopped and Hiccup looked at the art. To another Viking, it would look like just a bunch of ordinary squiggles on the ground but to Hiccup, he saw that the dragon was trying to copy him. He stood up and took a couple steps and accidentally stepped on one of the lines, making the dragon growl and him freeze in place. The Viking looked down and lifted his foot, holding out his arms for balance, and the dragon returned to its puppy like form. He gently set his foot back onto the line and the dragon growled so he immediately lifted it. He did it once more, watching at the Night Fury switched emotions so quickly before stepping over the line and smiling at the dragon. Hiccup watched where he stepped and fell into some dance like thing as he made sure not to step on its art. He stopped when he felt warm air blow down on his copper tinted hair and he turned around amazed when he saw the dragon about two feet away from him. It stared at him with those large innocent playful curious greenish-yellow eyes and he decided to be daring. Hiccup reached out his hand but the dragon seemed to shy away, letting out a small growl so he pulled back his hand a little. The Viking took a deep breathe, turned his head in the other direction, squeezed his eyes shut, and stretched out his hand. He heard no growl, only the silence of the peaceful cove and a small noise from the dragon itself. And then he felt the warm smooth scales under his palm and he let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding. So many emotions flowed through him; confusion, sadness, a little anger, amazement, shock, happiness, and so many others that he couldn't describe before the connection was broken. His heartbeat had synced with the Night Fury's. It snorted and ran off, leaving Hiccup with many emotions going around in a tornado inside of him.

'_I did it Merida._'

Hiccup left after that, deciding that they probably both needed to be alone to clear their heads. He looked in the area around the cove but any place that Merida could've stayed was either occupied by a dragon or some other animal so he'd have to make the arrangements with the Night Fury.

'_I'll name him Toothless. It has a nice ring to it and fits him._'

He went off to the tower that Gobber told them to go to for dinner but on the way there he puked up the raw fish Toothless made him swallow on the side of the trail. Dinner didn't seem so appetizing after that but he went anyway. During dinner, Gobber was telling the tale of how he lost his hand and his foot but Hiccup wasn't really listening since he'd heard the tale a thousand times but he was also stuck on why Toothless couldn't fly out of the cove and he was still shocked. HE HAD TOUCHED A NIGHT FURY! Other Vikings that got in a twenty feet radius of a Night Fury were killed almost instantly but yet he was alive. Then he heard Gobber answer his first question.

"Uh, uh, uh, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. I downed a dragon, it's a dead dragon."

Hiccup's eyes widened a little and when Gobber was saying they would get to the big boys tomorrow, he left silently down the stairs and the only one who noticed was Astrid who watched as he left. Hiccup immediately left to the forge and into the smaller room in the back that was his. The Viking flipped open his sketch book to the sketch he had of Toothless and redrew the tail fin that he scrubbed out. Hiccup worked most of the night, working on the leather tail fin for Toothless so he could fly again. It was hard work but Hiccup was talented in leather making so it seemed easy and finally he finished, checking the prosthetic fin for any loose threads or rips but there was nothing. He folded up the fin, wrapped it in a cloth, and headed home to get some sleep, for tomorrow, Merida was coming and Toothless would fly again.

**A/N: Merida's coming in the next chapter! Everybody ready? Review, follow, and/or fave!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, I went to my freshman orientation yesterday and I got to see all my friends again and I finally got some classes with my best friend! The two years of junior high we never got any classes together, even after my schedule was switched. But my first day of school is Monday so that's when this story may slow down a little. I try to update every Saturday but I don't know how much homework I'll have so sorry in advance. **

Chapter 7: Merida comes!

Merida's P.O.V.

I could see Berk on the horizon when I first got on deck this mornin' and I cheered. Acair said we should get tae the shore at about noon and I couldn't wait. I went down tae tell Angus and he seemed excited tae just get off the boat. I let him out and tae the deck tae get some fresh air. I looked at Angus' saddle and rubbed it. I'd missed ridin' him ever since we've been on this stupid boat but now I would get tae ride him tae the spot Hiccup wanted me tae meet him at. My messenger hawk was sittin' peacefully on its perch and I headed back on deck.

'_Berk here we come_.'

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I headed to the cove before dragon training with a large basket of fish. I was planning on tricking Toothless with the fish so I could put on the prosthetic tail fin I made last night. All the supplies Merida would need were in my room at home and I would bring them back here later before I went off to meet up with her.

"Hey Toothless, I brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry," I said, pushing the basket over so the fish spilled out.

Toothless looked happy seeing the large amount of fish.

"Ok, that's disgusting. Uh, we've got some Salmon, some nice Icelandic Cod, and a whole smoked Eel."

We seemed to move in a circle and when I said Eel and he dug into the fish, he pulled back and let out a small growl, baring his teeth at the pile of fish. I dug into the stinky pile and pulled out the Eel by its tail. Toothless shrank back, completely unfurled his wings, and let out a loud shriek.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, okay," I tossed the Eel away and stuck my hand out which he sniffed with disgust," yeah, I don't really like Eel much either."

Toothless went back to the pile warily and began to swallow fish whole.

"Ok, that's it, that's it, and don't you mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business."

I laid the fin next to his tail and scooted it over to place it on but his tail moved away. I looked at him but he was still gulping down fish. I kept trying but he kept moving his tail.

"It's ok," I said and placed two hands on the tail to hold it down but he still moved his tail.

While I was trying to hold his tail down, he saw more fish in the basket and stuck his head in, causing me and the tail to slide forward. I looked at him unamused and climbed onto his tail so my back was facing him. I finally managed to get it buckled on and noticed him moving his other tail fin a bit. Once I finished buckling it I spread the fin out to have a look.

"Huh, kay, it's not too bad if it works whoa!"

I gripped onto Toothless' tail as he took off. The ground rushed away and I kept moving up and down with each wing beat. I looked at the fin and saw it wasn't staying open. I felt us going down and heard Toothless roar so I grabbed the prosthetic's edge and pulled it open, making us fly again.

"Oh my, it's working," I exclaimed and turned it so Toothless turned too.

We swooped back down so we were over the lake of the cove and I stared at the fin in amazement.

"Yes, yes, I did it!"

Next thing I know I'm being flung into the water and it's icy cold, shocking me for a second. I saw Toothless crash into the water and I broke through the surface.

"Yeah!"

We climbed out and I know I need to hurry home and change to get to dragon training in time. Before I left, I grabbed the Eel and stuck it under my vest to test if it would work on other dragons.

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber said and the doors to the Hideous Zippleback's cage burst open with fiery gas," Where one dragon head can light its fire the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky."

A greenish-grey smoke filled the arena and I stuck close to Fishlegs seeing as he was my partner and I clutched the bucket of water I had closer.

"One head breathes gas; the other one lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion for its ambush attack, crushing its victims-"Fishlegs started but I stopped him.

"Will you please stop that?"

What Fishlegs had said had creeped me out. I know I touched a Night Fury and rid on one's tail this morning but I was still completely helpless out here thanks to the smoke. I still had the Eel but I didn't know if it would work. I heard Tuffnut yell and I jumped, careful not to spill the water in the bucket. We were slowly spinning in a circle, looking for any signs of the two headed dragon. I saw Astrid and Ruffnut get knocked over by the dragon's tail when the smoked cleared a little.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," Fishlegs said.

'_Please let me live, please let me live. Sorry Merida if I don't make it through this._'

One head came out of the smoke towards Fishlegs and I slowly backed away while Fishlegs hurriedly scurried backwards. He threw the water in its face but it was the gas head and I realized I was the only one with water left. Both heads came up to me and the one on the right was the lighter head. I tried throwing the water up high enough but didn't even get close and the water landed right in front of me.

"Oh come on."

'_Time for plan B._'

The lighter head shrieked and was about to strike but stopped and I stood up with my hands in front of me.

"Back, back, back!"

It backed up into its cage and I purposefully kept my vest open so the Eel smell would drift out.

"Now don't you make me tell you again. Yes that's right, back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

I pulled out the Eel so nobody could see it and threw it in, causing the Zippleback to cower in the corner. I closed the doors and they lowered the log back in place. When I turned around, everyone was giving me amazed looks. Fishlegs even dropped the bucket he was holding.

"Ok, so, are we done? 'Cause I've got some things I need to uh, yep I'll just, see ya tomorrow."

I quickly left the arena and ran through the village to the forge to finish Toothless' saddle and get Merida's supplies. The shore I picked was out of sight of the scouts, a blind spot, so the ship wouldn't be seen sailing in and landing. It wasn't far from the cove but it was far from the village and no Viking ever went there because they saw no need to. When I finished the saddle, I headed to the cove and went to put it on Toothless but I ended up chasing him around the cove. It wasn't noon yet so we spent a little time practicing how the fin would work for flying. When it became noon, we had already learned that I would need a clip and a harness to stay on. I told Toothless I'd be back in a little while and headed off to the trail Merida would take to get here. It was quiet now with the birds chirping and I walked along the trail. Soon I came to shore and saw the water and a Scottish Highlands boat. I walked out past the tree line and almost got an arrow to the face. Thankfully it hit right next to my head.

"Who are you?" I heard a female's voice question.

It had a heavy Scottish accent and it sounded a little familiar.

"I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Is it really you?"

I saw fiery red hair and a familiar face peek over the edge of the boat.

"Merida?"

She climbed down the ladder on the side of the boat and a man who looked to be my father's age came down after her. I recognized him to be a man that was one of the guards by the stairs that went to the practice fields. Merida had definitely grown the last time I'd seen her. She wore a dark blue cotton dress, a quiver full of arrows on her hip, a bow on her back, and she was my height. She came up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Good tae see ya again Hic," Merida said," Have ye been practicin'?"

"Of course! I always keep my promises," I said with a smile.

The man brought over a huge black and white horse and the messenger hawk.

"Here ye go Merida. Hello Hiccup, I'm Acair, another friend of Merida's. She's told me a lot about ye. I'll be staying at the boat instead of going along with Merida in case anything happens here.

"Well, this is a blind spot to our scouts and nobody comes down here since they don't see the use of it so you have nothing to worry about and the dragons should leave you alone."

"Good tae know and Merida, stay out of trouble. Yer father wants me tae bring ye back in one piece," Acair said.

"Don't worry Acair. I can handle myself and I've got Hic here tae help," Merida said.

Acair nodded and left back to the boat.

"Ever ridden a horse before?" Merida asked.

"I've ridden a yak."

"That works too. Hop on," Merida said and motioned to her horse.

I had trouble getting on the horse because of its large size but Merida helped and soon we were both on.

"Now this here is Angus and he's very easy with beginners. Angus, this is Hiccup."

The horse snorted in response and I stroked his mane. I grabbed the reigns and looked to Merida for help.

"Just gently squeeze your legs together and flick the reigns and he'll go into a nice easy trot."

I did as I was told and the next thing I know, Angus is going really fast down the trail.

"I thought you said he'd go into a trot?" I asked loudly to Merida who ended up gripping onto me tightly.

"He must be messin' with ya. Yank on the reigns!"

I did and when he stopped, we went flying forward and into the cove. I managed to hook my arm over a root and grab Merida's hand with the other. I tried to pull her up but I wasn't strong enough. Toothless was woken from his nap and came rushing over, growling at Merida.

"Hic, why is there a dragon here!?" Merida asked and tightened her hold when she began to slip," And why does he have a saddle?"

"He's friendly. Toothless, catch Merida!" I called down.

"He doesn't look too friendly tae me!" Merida yelled and slipped a little.

"Toothless please, she's a friend!" I called down but he wouldn't stop growling and I realized why," Take your quiver off and through it over there as far as you can."

"Why?"

"Just do it. He doesn't like weapons."

Merida quickly unbuckled it and tossed it away. Toothless stopped his growling and Merida slipped from my grasp.

"Merida!" I yelled and she screamed.

Toothless jumped and beat his wings so he could stay in the air long enough and catch her on his back and landed roughly. I managed to pull myself up and went around to the opening on the other side. I immediately raced over to where Merida was standing and saw she was being sniffed out by Toothless. She reached out and touched Toothless on his snout and he jumped a little, now sniffing her hand and then going to the satchel she had.

"No," she said and pulled the bag out of his reach.

"You alright?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yeah, he's friendly," Merida said and petted him on the head," can ye explain though why ye have a dragon here where ye wanted me to stay?"

We sat down and I explained to her what has happened ever since she sent me the letter and she stared at me in amazement.

"And this all happened in four days?"

"Yep."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, if they knew, they would kill him and I would be banished."

"Wow, so we're the only ones. Never thought I would touch a dragon," Merida said," We'll have tae hold off practice then since he doesn't like weapons. Why'd you name him Toothless when he clearly has teeth?"

"When I first gave him a fish, I found out he can sheath and unsheathe his teeth and it fit."

"You built this tail and saddle right? So he could fly again?"

"Yeah, I decided that it was my fault that he couldn't fly so I wanted to make it possible again. The good thing of having him here though is that I can learn more about dragons through him so I don't die in dragon training."

"Why are ye in dragon training anyway?"

"My dad said I have to. He says I'm a Viking and to act more like it."

"I know how ye feel there. My mum says I have tae act more like a princess," Merida said.

"So we both have parent problems," I summed up.

"Yep."

I got up and grabbed the supplies I got for Merida and handed them to her.

"Um, there are some clothes in there and food and I'll tie up Angus and give him some food so he doesn't run off. I don't know if the clothes will be the right size because I had to guess. I have to head back to the village before Gobber realizes I'm missing and if you need anything, send a letter with your hawk."

"Thanks Hiccup," Merida said and I nodded and left.

One thing I noticed when I was around her was this weird feeling in my stomach that I've never had before. Maybe I'll ask Gobber about it sometime. I headed off for dinner up in the tower and some of them asked me questions like how I was able to control the Zippleback and have it go back into its cage. I told them I didn't know, and they left my alone except for Gobber who would look at me every now and then. I quickly finished my fish and headed off to the forge to do the harness.

The next morning I went to give Merida and Toothless breakfast and to work on flying. Her clothes that I made her fit perfectly. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a wide dark brown almost black, belt, a crème colored fur vest, a brown fur skirt, pants that matched her shirt, and dark brown fur boots.

"Can I try sometime?" Merida asked once we came back from roughly landing in a soft patch of grass that I now called dragon nip because Toothless had been rolling in it.

"Once I have it all finished and safe," I said," Wanna help me take off his fin and saddle?"

Merida gladly said yeah and soon it was off. I wrapped the fin and saddle in a blanket, said good bye to Merida, and left, that same feeling I got with her disappearing. Once I dropped off the saddle and fin at my house, I headed off to the arena for training. We were going against the Gronckle again and when it was coming straight towards me, I took out some dragon nip and held it out. It skidded to a stop in front of me and sniffed the dragon nip, looking very happy so I rubbed it on its nose and it rolled onto its side. When I was leaving to meet up with Merida and Toothless, the others crowded around and asked all sorts of questions so I came up with a lie.

"Ah I left my axe back in the ring, you guys go on ahead," I said, turning around and almost running into Astrid," I'll catch up with ya."

I headed off with the saddle and fin to the cove. Me and Merida were talking about her brothers when I noticed Toothless trying to get to an itchy spot on his back in between his wings so I went and helped. I scratched around in other places and I found one under the neck that made Toothless drop down on the ground and he let out a happy sound.

"Ye found a sweet spot," Merida said and I got ideas in my mind.

"Yeah," I said and didn't notice Merida come up behind me and tickle me," Hey, stop that!"

I laughed loudly as I tried to get away but Merida was fast. I saw an opening and took it. I turned fast and managed to tickle her back. She laughed as she tried to get my hands away but I was too quick for her.

"Oh yer gonna get it Hic," Merida said in between laughs as she began to chase me again.

Toothless joined in on the chase and soon we were all racing around the cove. I was running from Merida who was running from Toothless. I turned around, now running backwards, and tripped thanks to my clumsiness. When I had tripped, Merida was looking over her shoulder at Toothless so she tripped on my feet and landed on me. Time seemed to freeze like a lake's surface in winter. Merida's beautiful cerulean eyes were staring back into mine and all I could hear was our heavy breathing. Wait, beautiful? My arms had wrapped around her waist and her hands were on my chest from the fall. About five minutes went by when we finally realized how awkward the situation was and both of our faces turned as red as her hair.

Merida's P.O.V.

I hadn't been looking when Hic tripped and I felt like everything froze when I landed on him. His eyes were a very interesting shade of moss green and his freckles made him look cute. Wait, cute? I could feel his heart beating very fast against my palm and our heavy breathin' was the only thing I could hear. I felt his arms around my waist and I finally realized how awkward this was. I felt my face heat up and Hic's face looked like a tomato.

"Sorry," we both said at the same and our faces got even redder.

I quickly stood up and held out my hand to help him up and he took it. One thing I learned that stayed the same over the years for Hiccup was that he was extremely light like a fishbone.

"Thanks," Hic said and I nodded.

Things seemed a little awkward after that but then Toothless came over holding my quiver in his mouth.

"Want tae show me how good ye are?" I asked and a smirk came onto Hic's face.

"I could beat you any day."

"Is that a bet Haddock? Whoever loses has tae eat one bite from half of a regurgitated fish from Toothless."

"Oh you're on."

We got the extra bow, targets, and swords from the ship and set them up. I handed Hic the extra bow and a quiver and he buckled the quiver on.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded taking his place.

I shot first and immediately hit the bulls-eye. Hic didn't look worried and took aim. He fired and hit a bulls-eye too. We moved on tae sword fighting. I had tae admit, Hic had improved a lot from the last time I'd seen him with a sword. He could train the guards a thing or two back home. We locked and I looked into his moss green eyes again. They were full of determination, energy, and fun. I hooked my foot behind his ankle and pulled, knocking him to the ground on his back.

"Nice trick," Hic said and then I was on the ground on my back too.

We both laughed.

"You too," I said as we were about tae stand up but Toothless knocked us back down and got us in the face with his wet slobbery tongue.

After that was over, we cleaned off our faces in the lake. It was starting tae get dark and a little cold and Hic started tae head off. Later on in the night, I was really cold and Toothless was asleep so I sent a message tae Hic with my hawk.

_I'm cold_.

I waited a few minutes and Hic came into the cove tae where I was, sitting with my knees against my chest and my arms around them, tryin' tae keep the heat in.

"C'mon, let's go to my house. My dad's gone and nobody else is there and it's warm."

"Okay," I said and stood up.

We have tae walk and Hiccup gave me his fur coat which was very large so I was guessin' it was his father's. I placed one side over him so the coat was over both of us and it was nice and warm. Though now that we were both in the coat, we were shoulder tae shoulder and there was no room for movin' but it kept us warm so I didn't care. Finally, we came tae a large wooden house and we walked in. It was warm and the remains of a recent fire were in a fire pit in the middle.

"It's nice," I said and we slipped out of the fur coat.

"Uh, thanks, my mom designed it when she married my dad."

"How is yer mom?"

I saw Hic flinch a little and I knew I asked about a touchy subject.

"Ye don't have to answer."

"Thanks," he said and led me upstairs," welcome to my room."

I looked around.

"You'll take the bed and I'll take the floor."

"I can take the floor if ye want," I said.

"No, no, you're the guest," Hic said and started makin' his bed on the floor.

I grabbed the blanket and pillow off the bed and set them up next to Hic's.

"What are you doing?"

"If yer sleepin' on the floor, then I am too."

"I know I won't change your mind so make yourself comfortable."

"I will."

I was still a little cold under the blanket so scooted closer tae Hic 'til I was back tae back with him. Now I was warm.

"Night Hic," I said.

"Night Merida."

**A/N: And now I'm done with this really long chapter. Sorry if this was too long for you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update but school dumped a bunch of homework on me and I had writer's block for a few days. **

Chapter 8: Feelings Come Out

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I woke up all nice and warm and something was wrapped up in my arms. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw a large mound of curly frizzy red hair that smelled like flowers. I then noticed it was Merida sleeping peacefully against my chest. Her arms were also wrapped around me. I felt myself go red in the face but I didn't want to move in fear of disturbing her. She looked like an angel and I felt my face get even redder from the thought.

'_Merida is just a friend_,' I thought to myself.

Somehow in the night, we'd gone from being back to back to in each other's arms. There were no windows in my room so I couldn't tell what time it was but I had a feeling it was sunrise. Gobber would be expecting to see me at breakfast soon so I would have to get her up one way or another. I thought about just waking her up while we're in this position but that would be too embarrassing for her. Maybe she was a heavy sleeper. I slowly moved my arms away and then slowly moved hers and she didn't stir. I slowly turned and sat up and pulled the blanket over where I had been to trap in the heat. She only stirred a little but didn't wake. I sighed in relief and I noticed that feeling in my stomach lessened a little but was still there. I quickly wrote a note saying I had to go feed Toothless and go to dragon training and to help herself to any food in the pantry as long as nobody else was in the house. I then left, worrying that my dad or somebody would go into my room and find her.

'_Don't worry, she'll be fine, she can find a good hiding spot._'

I went to the Mess Hall, grabbed a plate of food and sat down alone at one of the tables. I looked over when I felt a great weight settle on the bench.

"What's troublin' ya?" Gobber asked as he took a bite out of his sausage.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, hoping he would just ignore me like everyone else did for once.

"Suit yerself, but if ya need to talk to someone, find me."

Gobber went back to eating and I took small bites of my eggs. Once I was done, I rushed off to the cove with a big bucket of fish. Toothless was excited to see me and seemed to look around for something and I realized he was looking for Merida.

"She's at my house Toothless, you'll see her in a little while though," I said, placing a hand on his head and dropping the basket on the ground, tipping it over," eat up."

Toothless quickly scooped up fish into his mouth and swallowed them whole. I left after that and when I got to the arena, everybody was already there except for Gobber. I leaned against the wall while everybody else was in a circle, talking about who knows what.

'_Everything's ready for a test flight so after dragon training, I can do the flight and since Merida's wanted to take a ride, she can come._'

I heard the clink of Gobber's wooden leg clink against the stone and I looked over.

"Today, we're takin' another round at the Deadly Nadder so prepare yerselves," he said and we quickly went to get shields and weapons.

I noticed Gothi the elder watching from up above and then I heard the lever being pulled and the large wooden door burst open. Everyone was taken down quickly except for me and Astrid. The Nadder came for me and Astrid raced up behind it, screaming a war cry and axe raised. I remembered what I did to Toothless yesterday and dropped my weapons and shield. The Nadder stared at me confused and I quickly searched for its 'sweet spot' as Merida had dubbed it. The Deadly Nadder collapsed and Astrid froze with her axe raised. This time, Astrid stared at me weirdly and I was about to leave when everybody else surrounded me, asking questions faster than Toothless could fly.

"Alright, alright, go on and do teenager Viking things. I need to talk to Hiccup alone," Gobber said and shooed everyone away," Somethin's been troublin' ya Hiccup or it's like yer keepin' a secret. Wanna talk about anythin'?"

"Oh, uh, I'm good Gobber. Nothing's going on."

"Hiccup, I've known you since the day you were born and you've been my apprentice since you were five. I know somethin's up. Are you seein' anybody, like Astrid, or Tuffnut?"

"What? No, I'm not seeing anyone Gobber."

"How about that Sally girl that lives down the street from you? I heard she's nice"

"Gobber, I've just been busy working on some things."

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk, just find me."

I just nodded and quickly ran out of the arena to my house to pick up everything I would need for the test flight. I better be a little more careful around Gobber because for some reason, he's been a little more suspicious. Then again, I am leaving into the forest every day and don't come back until about sundown or later. By the time I got to the cove, I was out of breathe. I found Merida sitting on the rock I had sat on when I was doodling, drawing in the dirt with a stick, facing the opposite direction of the drawing I did of her. She didn't see or hear me when I was coming in and Toothless was bathing in the sun so I took this opportunity to sneak up on her.

"Boo!"

Merida let out a little squeal and jumped, about to hit me over the head with the stick but stopped.

"Hiccup!"

I laughed.

"Oh my gods, that was a funny squeal!"

Next thing I know, I'm hit in the stomach and all the air is knocked out of me.

"Ye better shut yer trap unless ye want to really be bruised," Merida said, getting ready to hit me again if I made another sound.

I just nodded, seeing as I couldn't say anything and stood up; wincing from the bruise I could feel forming.

"Sorry," I said once I got my breathe back.

"Ye better be."

"How about I repay you with a nice flight? Everything's ready."

"Oh all right," Merida said with a smile that said 'I forgive you'.

We hooked on everything onto Toothless and I helped Merida on.

"I can get on by my own," Merida said when I clambered on in front of her.

"Just thought it'd be nice to help," I said," Let's go, bud."

Toothless took off and Merida's arms tightened around me almost instantly, making me have a happy, fluttery feeling in my stomach but yet some pain from the fresh bruise. We were up in the air, high above Berk and in the clouds. The sun was close to setting, tingeing them an orangish-pink color. Merida reached up with both hands and combed her hands through the clouds with wonder in her sparkling beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Her wild frizzy fire red hair that matched her personality flew back behind her. I quickly looked back down at my cheat sheet and I felt my face go red. Luckily, she wasn't looking at me at the time.

"It feels good with the wind in my-cheat sheet!" I said, scrambling for the scrap of paper that went flying from the clip it was once in.

Merida reached for it too but none of us got it and I felt myself come off of Toothless. We were all free falling with Toothless freaking out and Merida screaming.

"Toothless, you just have to angle yourself-" I was about to finish my sentence but Toothless hit me with his tail and everything went black, the last thing I heard was Merida screaming my name.

Merida's P.O.V.

"Hiccup!" I screamed as he went limp after Toothless accidentally hit him in the head with his tail.

Toothless managed tae flatten himself out and I grabbed the cheat sheet that was flying through the air next tae me. Toothless was tryin' to get tae Hic but he wasn't able tae with his large wings. I managed tae get tae Hic and wrapped one arm around his waist. The other arm I used tae grab ontae Toothless' foot. He grabbed my wrist and hauled us both up ontae his back. I placed my foot into the pedal and from watching Hiccup practice, easily managed to get us back into position and fly back into the cove with a slightly rough landin'. I immediately got off with Hiccup and laid him on the ground.

"Hic? Hiccup?" I asked and quickly laid my head against his chest for a heartbeat and breathin'.

I sighed in relief when I found both and then I heard a groan.

"Hiccup?"

Those forest green eyes I seemed tae get lost in opened and blinked a couple times.

"You're alright," he said.

"I'm alright? Ye should be worryin' about yerself. Ye got knocked out in mid-air," I said and hugged him.

Toothless came over and licked Hiccup's face over and over.

"I'm okay, Toothless," Hiccup said, pushing the dragon away with one hand while the other one rested on my waist.

I didn't mind at all and in fact, it felt nice.

"Well, I have to go and besides, it's pretty late so…"

Hiccup turned and was about to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, can ye stay here? After what happened…"

"Alright, just let me get an extra blanket back at the house."

"It's okay; ye can share with me if you're okay with that."

"No, I'll share with you."

We laid down with the blanket over us and stared up at the stars, which seemed to shine even brighter tonight than other nights.

"Hey Merida?"

"Yeah Hic?" I turned my head tae face him.

"Do you ever get this weird feeling in your stomach, like a light fluttery feeling?"

"Yeah."

"When did you start feeling it?"

"When I fell on top of you during our tickle fight and every time I saw you after that."

"I felt it the first time I saw you here in the cove and every time I saw you after that. Merida, I, I love you."

"I love ye too Hic."

He gripped my hand underneath the blanket and leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back and tightened my hand around his. An electric spark seemed tae flow through me and the light fluttery feeling seemed tae intensify. Once we broke the kiss, gaspin' for breathe, I snuggled against his chest and yawned.

"Night Hic."

"Night Merida."

**A/N: Remember to leave your opinion in the reviews, favorite and/or follow the story and/or me and don't be afraid to leave any tips behind. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: School is all I can say.**

Chapter 9: The Dragons' Nest

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I woke up Merida to tell her goodbye and headed off to dragon training. Today, we were dealing with the Gronckle again and it would be just me and Astrid and the Gothi would choose who got to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I grabbed a knife and a shield and ducked behind one of the wooden hurdles.

"Stay out of my way," Astrid said and left to another hurdle.

The Gronckle was heading in my direction and I looked over at my father. I wanted to make him proud. So, I found the sweet spot and used it, stopping g Astrid from attacking and her having a major tantrum.

"So, later," I said and was about to leave but Gobber hooked his hook onto my vest and yanked me back.

"Not so fast."

"I'm late for…"

"Late for what?" Gobber asked and I shut up.

"Ok quiet down, the elder has decided," Dad said and the crowd silenced.

Gobber held his hook above Astrid's head but Gothi shook her head and a feeling of dread filled my stomach. Gobber held his hand over my head and Gothi nodded her head. That feeling of dread grew as everyone cheered.

"Oh, you've done it! You've done it Hiccup! You get tae kill the dragon!" Gobber shouted and Astrid sent me a death glare.

Fishlegs hoisted me up on his shoulder and I chuckled nervously.

"That's my boy!" Dad shouted down at me.

"Yeah, yes. I can't wait!" I said in mock enthusiasm that no one picked up on," Hey Fishlegs, can you put me down?"

Fishlegs sat me down and after I managed to escape the crowd of over-excited Vikings, I headed to the cove to tell Merida and Toothless.

"Hey you guys. I have something very important to tell you," I shouted but no one was there.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard from behind me.

"Ah, Gobber! I was just talking to myself," I said and knew he could tell I was lying.

"Oh really, so, have you been trainin' with someone or are ya seein' a girl?"

"No, I just come here for some quiet time, that's all."

"Hic? Who's that?" I heard Merida ask from a couple feet away.

Toothless roared at Gobber and raced over to us to attack.

"A Night Fury!" Gobber yelled and pushed me to the ground and raised his hooked hand.

"No!" I yelled undid the hook on his hand, throwing it a few feet away," Merida put away the arrow."

Merida lowered her bow and I managed to keep Toothless at bay.

"Gobber, I can explain."

"A Night Fury and the DunBroch clan's princess? At least I was half right 'bout you seein' a girl. Hiccup, your father needs to know," Gobber said and began to run towards the exit of the cove.

"Gobber, you just scared him and you can't tell Dad or anyone. They'll kill them both."

Gobber stopped and turned towards me. Merida came over and held my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"They have been the only ones there for me when no one else was. Toothless is my friend and I love Merida with all my heart. If I lost them, I don't know what I would do."

Gobber seemed to think for a few moments.

"Explain to me from the beginning of all that's happened ever since you shot down that dragon."

We sat down and I explained it all to him in great detail, the whole time never letting go of Merida's hand and keeping a hand on Toothless' head.

"You really are different Hiccup. What are ya going to do about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Merida asked and gave me a quizzical look.

"I was chosen to kill the dragon by our elder because I successfully took down the Gronckle today instead of Astrid," I explained and Toothless flinched at the words 'kill the dragon'.

"But ya won't, right?" Merida asked.

"No, I'll try to show them that we don't have to kill them and train it instead. If that doesn't work, we'll leave together," I said and showed her our locked hands.

"That's crazy Hiccup!" Gobber exclaimed and I sighed.

"I know but it's the only way Gobber, unless you have a better plan," I said.

"Alright, but if you do leave, I'll explain the whole story to your father."

"Thanks Gobber," I said, giving him a hug.

When it got dark, Gobber left back to the village and I looked at Merida.

"Wanna take a nice night ride around Berk?"

"Of course."

We climbed on and Toothless took off. We flew up so high in the clouds that we saw these beautiful green and purple lights and then we flew lower and far from Berk.

"He really is amazin'," Merida said and rubbed the side of his neck.

Toothless purred but then stopped all of a sudden, his large pupils turning to slits.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked but then he flew into a large cloud of fog.

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by us with a sheep in its claws.

"Get down," I whispered and we leaned forward on Toothless.

More and more dragons appeared in the fog with food in there clutches and some were calling out to each other.

"What's goin' on?" Merida asked and clutched tighter to me.

"I don't know. Toothless, you have to get us out of here." I placed my hand on his head but he shook it off," It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

A Zippleback looked at us and I tried to sink further into Toothless' back. The dragons began to drop down and weave in between large rock columns. We came to a large volcano and flew in through the side. The tunnel there was dark until we came to a large cavern light by the lava below.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," I said.

Dragons dropped the food into the large hole in the middle and landed on the flat surfaces on rock pillars around the cavern.

"Nice tae know that all yer food is being dumped down a large hole," Merida said.

"They're not eating any of it."

A Gronckle came in and barfed up a tiny fish. A giant dragon's head came out of the hole and ate the Gronckle.

"What is that?" Merida asked and her arms tightened around me.

I gripped the saddle harder. All the dragons scooted away from the edge to hide in the shadows and out of sight of the giant dragon. It began to sniff the air now and I knew it smelled us.

"Alright, bud, we got to get out of here."

Right when the giant dragon launched its head toward our hiding place, Toothless took off to the opening of the volcano where all the dragons were heading. The dragon tried to get us again but instead got and innocent Zippleback. We made it back to the cove after that with no dragon following us.

"It all makes sense. That nest was like a giant bee hive. She's the queen and they're the workers and she controls them," Merida pointed out and we landed.

We got off and headed over to Merida's sleeping spot.

"I have to head home before my dad gets suspicious. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and kissed her.

She kissed back and gave me a hug.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I was busy with school but I was sick today and I didn't go to school so I was able to finish this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Fall break's coming up for me and I'll try to work on the story as much as I can but I have to work on a Christmas song for drama because some of us signed up to carol at a Rancheria and they'll generously donate a couple hundred dollars to our drama class and I signed up. I audition after the break so I have a week to practice. Let's just hope I make it! Sorry I couldn't post another chapter for you guys and gals. Oh, and another good thing, I'm gonna be Merida for Halloween and I'm memorizing Noble Maiden Fair from Brave! It's sorta hard to pronounce Scottish Gaelic but I have a whole month so I think I can do this! I'll post a picture of what I look like in my costume on November 1****st**** and I'll put the link to my Tumblr in my profile so you guys can check it out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with this new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! And I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10: Scottish Highlands

Third Person's P.O.V.

The crowd cheered as Stoick came to the front. The chief waved his hands and everyone went silent.

"If someone would have told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from well, being uh, Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well I would of tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" Stoick exclaimed and the crowd cheered, "And you know it."

Stoick laughed.

"But, here we are. No one's more surprised, or more proud, than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Gobber came up behind Hiccup.

"Be careful now. You have a lady and a dragon waiting for ya."

"Thanks Gobber but if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Merida or Toothless."

"Promise me that nothin' will go wrong. It's time. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup nodded and placed on the breast hat, walking out. Everyone cheered as the gate closed and Hiccup walked over to the weapons. He grabbed a knife and a shield. Hiccup took a deep breath and said,

"I'm ready."

The wooden blocks were moved and outburst the Monstrous Nightmare, flames licking at its skin. It crawled about the arena, even shooting fire through the chains at some of the villagers, who all ducked out of the way just in time. It climbed onto the roof and then stopped; looking down at the small weak prey it was given. It dropped down and slowly moved towards Hiccup who looked at the dragon with fear. Some of the Vikings yelled things to Hiccup but he didn't move. All he did was drop his shield and knife and held his hand out to the slowly approaching creature.

"What is he doin'?" Stoick asked Gobber and the crowd began to boo.

Gobber watched with fear that it would go wrong.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Hiccup said to the dragon.

The auburn haired boy reached up slowly and removed his helmet.

'Sorry Mom.'

"I'm not one of them." he tossed it to the ground.

People gasped and Stoick rose slightly from his chair. The dragon seemed to be thinking as to why this human was not attacking him.

"Stop the fight," Stoick commanded.

"No, I need you all to see this," Hiccup said and held his hand out, "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Before Gobber could stop him, the chief leapt out of his chair with his hammer.

"I said stop the fight!"

A large clang was produced and the Nightmare launched for Hiccup's hand with his jaws. Hiccup pulled back just in time and dodged the fire that was shot at him while screaming.

Toothless heard from in the cove and made a frantic dash to get out.

"Hiccup," Merida said and ran over to the ebony dragon, climbing onto the saddle," Let's go."

They flew out of the cove and flew as fast as they could to the arena.

Hiccup was dashing around the arena and Gobber and Stoick were heading to the entrance. Hiccup grabbed a shield from the wall of weapons and the Nightmare knocked it down and the shield from his hands. Stoick yanked the entrance open.

"This way!" he yelled and Hiccup immediately ran for it.

But the Nightmare blocked it with a shot of fire and herded him off in another direction. It then jumped on him, its long claws going over Hiccup like a cage and that's when the whistling sound could be heard.

_No_, Hiccup thought.

"Night Fury!"

Toothless plasma blasted the bars and dove onto the Monstrous Nightmare. Merida jumped off him and ran to Hiccup's side. Toothless and the dragon rolled out of the smoke. Gobber ran into the smoke to find Merida and Hiccup.

"Are ye okay?" Merida asked as she helped Hiccup up to his feet.

"I'm fine but we have to get to Toothless," Hiccup said.

"This smoke won't last forever so c'mon. They'll attack if they see her," Gobber said.

"Right."

Toothless kicked the red dragon off of him and it roared. Toothless roared back and scooted closer to Merida, Hiccup and Gobber until it slunk off. Vikings began to jump in and Hiccup and Merida mounted Toothless.

"Let's go, bud," Hiccup said and they flew out of the arena towards the cove.

People shot arrows as they went off but they missed. When they landed, the two quickly packed all of their things.

"We have tae get tae the boat. We can take that back tae the Highlands where we'll be safe," Merida explained, "I'll get Angus while ye two head tae the boat."

Hiccup nodded and they got all of Merida's things onto Angus.

"I have to go back to my house to get a few things but I'll get to the boat," Hiccup said.

Merida hugged him and kissed him then he took off. He grabbed his sketchbook, a couple charcoal sticks, some candles, clothes, and some of his drawings. Then they flew to the shop since everyone was still at the arena and grabbed all of his things from his little room. Off he went to the Scottish ship and there he saw Merida and Acair standing on deck. They made room for him to land and Merida ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Ye're okay," she said, her voice laced with relief.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said and hugged back, "We might want to set sail soon or they'll be searching the island."

"Right," Acair said and headed to the wheel.

They were off and soon it was dark. Acair stayed up to keep them on course while the couple went down below to where Merida had been sleeping before she got to Berk.

"Today didn't go as I planned," Hiccup said, falling back onto the bed.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least no one was injured and ye're with me," Merida said and sat next to him.

"You're right," Hiccup sat up and removed his boots, "Ready for bed."

"I could use a good night's sleep," Merida said and Toothless climbed onto the foot of the bed.

Merida removed her shoes and climbed under the covers next to Hiccup, snuggling close. Toothless curled up at their feet and was instantly out.

"Night Hic," Merida said with a loud yawn.

"Night Merida," Hiccup said and wrapped his arms around the archer.

**A/N: To let you guys know, I put the link to my Tumblr in my bio so if you want to check it out, go ahead.**


End file.
